Headmistress Thornberry
Headmistress Thornberry is one of the school staff in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Wanda Sykes, Headmistress Thornberry is nice when children behave & mean when they misbehave. Appearance Tall, & slender, but very muscular. Has chocolate-brown fur, platinum-blonde hair in a bun, tough grey eyes, curvy pink ears, rough carpenter's hands, a long tan tail, & little crimson lips. Wears a sleeveless gray dress, square sunglasses with silver rims, black stockings, & shiny black fashion boots. Family *Steven Thornberry (father, deceased) *Pamela Thornberry (mother, deceased) *Amelia Thornberry (daughter) *Paul Thornberry (son) *Clover Thornberry (daughter) *Dean Thornberry (son) *Larry Thornberry (son-in-law) *Annie Thornberry (granddaughter) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Kind, generous, hardworking, intelligent, studious, caring, sometimes fearful, can be mean when she's angry. Fursonal Information Likes To be announced. Dislikes To be announced. Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent principal & grandmother. Pastimes & Hobbies To be announced. Prized Possessions To be announced. Favorite Things To be announced. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts At Basil Of Baker Street Grammar School. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Principal Thornberry. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered None. Extracurricular None. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Headmistress Thornberry *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *The Key To Your Future *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Life O' The Party *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Sailor Mensu *Secrets Revealed *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Headmistress Thornberry *"Hello, Martin. What brings you here today?" *"Martin Alexander Frisby! I can't believe what you did! That's it! You are expelled for 2 weeks, & I will call your family! Go home now!" *"So, Martin, why are you in my office?" *"Martin! You know you're not supposed to cuss in school! That's it! You are suspended for 5 days! Go home now!" *"Larry and Amelia! Aren't you ashamed of grounding my granddaughter Annie? That is it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 1 single week, starting today!" *"Annie, you are ungrounded, which means you are not grounded. Now you can go play with your friends." *"Isn't this the happiest day of my life?" Songs Performed By Headmistress Thornberry To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Marianne Thornberry ("The Wild Thornberrys") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Members of the school staff Category:Mice Category:Characters with children Category:Characters from America or of American descent Category:Characters from england or of British descent Category:Principals Category:Characters born in September Category:Virgos